


Perfect Day

by dolores



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-23
Updated: 2004-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolores/pseuds/dolores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew wants the perfect wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sidereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidereal/gifts).



They'd wanted a quiet wedding, somewhere out of the way.

Perhaps Tattooine was a little too remote, but the suns were warm and the desert had a certain majesty.

His own father had died heroically defending the Republic when Andrew was just a boy, so the young padawan was led up the aisle by the man he respected most, really the only father he'd ever known: Mace Windu.

Mace was a badass mofo, but even he could not fail to be moved by the simple love between two Jedi, and Andrew was sure he could see a tear in the corner of his eye.

Warren looked regal in the brown robes of a Jedi Master, and his beard was especially luxurious. Next to him was Master Yoda, his best man, and behind him was Supreme Chancellor Valorum, waiting to conduct the ceremony.

Just then, a platoon of battle droids appeared and started to fire their blasters! Like his Jedi colleagues Andrew had whipped out his lightsaber in a flash and started to deflect the bolts of energy, lightsaber frenetically humming and buzzing in a blur of…

Giles cleared his throat loudly. Andrew jumped in his seat and meekly put his Coke bottle back down as several large books were placed on his desk.

"If you're still with us in this galaxy, I'd like you to look through these for references to the Silesian prophecies."

"Sure. Sorry."

Rolling his eyes, Giles walked back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Andrew ignored the tomes and went straight back to his wedding. His big gay wedding to Warren, the most beautiful man ever to have lived.

They'd wanted a quiet wedding, somewhere out of the way.

Warren had been raised Jewish. His parents were quite liberal but he'd wanted to do things properly all the same. Andrew had therefore visited the Mikveh, to cleanse himself before the marriage. It wasn't because he had been with other guys – he hadn't, Warren was the only one – but there were other stains on his character he wanted to remove, even if only symbolically. It had been kind of weird, what with the taking off of all his clothes, the reciting of prayers in Hebrew and the walking into a big swimming pool – especially with a stern-faced old woman supervising the whole thing – but Andrew knew he had to be as pure as possible for his big day.

And what a day it was. He'd worn a white tuxedo, Warren a black, and they’d stood under the Chupa whilst Clem officiated – who knew he was a rabbi? – and everyone they thought of as friends had come to see them joined. They’d exchanged rings and drank wine and Warren had smashed the glass and then they’d kissed and Andrew’s heart felt like it would explode in his chest.

Warren’s parents had looked on in utmost pride, and Warren's pop had jumped up and given Andrew a bear-hug straight afterwards, although it turned out he was actually trying to see if a fridge magnet would stick to Andrew, "just to check you aren’t a robot." Once that was confirmed, Andrew was given a proper hug, and warmly welcomed into the Meers family.

Andrew's mom cried a lot, but as she hugged her son and her new son-in-law she said she hadn't been so happy since before all the business with Tucker. She told Andrew she was so proud of him, and then Andrew cried too and Warren kissed him some more and told him he was the Delenn to Warren's Sheridan, and then they debated as to whether that made Jonathan Garibaldi or Lennier.

After some time, Jonathan himself interrupted to say he’d always seen himself more as Ivanova.

Then they'd moved onto the reception after that, and it passed in a fog of congratulations, friends and family lining up to talk and dance and hug them both. Warren was at his absolute best, charming and witty and handsome, and even those who once had hated him began to see just a little of what Andrew saw.

Even Buffy, flushed with wine, consented to a dance with Warren and she must have got the full force of all that because she later told Andrew he was "way luckier" than she had thought he was. "And, hey, since I know all about falling in love with guys who have a bit of a dark streak, I can’t really criticise you. I really hope you two are happy."

Then they'd hugged and Andrew said his thanks and went off to find his new husband to tell him what she'd said. And all through the evening Andrew kept wanting to cry or laugh or shout out because he was so much love with that man he was just sure he couldn't keep it all inside.

As soon as it was polite he grabbed Warren and they went up to the bridal suite, and this was what Andrew had been waiting for: their first night together as husbands.

As soon as the door was shut he was peeling off Warren's tuxedo and slowly unbuttoning the shirt to reveal the beautiful, hairy chest beneath, and their mouths met as Andrew pushed the garment off Warren's body and started to run his fingertips through...

Giles walked out of his office and stared at Andrew, who had to blink away the glassy look on his face. "Have you checked those books yet?"

"Uh, I'm just getting to that."

"Yes, well. Today would be preferable."

Giles strode off to another part of the building and Andrew opened the first book and tried to read it, but abandoned the attempt after one paragraph. He just couldn't think about anything else today: it was three years exactly since Warren had died, but no-one else remembered – except maybe Willow, but if she had she wasn't talking about it. There were certainly no friends of Warren’s left to talk to.

Warren had proposed to him, he really had, and they were going to get married, but that was before it all went wrong. They'd never really made any real plans, except that they both wanted a quiet wedding, somewhere out of the way. There had been no time to make any other agreements or arrangements, so Andrew didn't know what Warren’s perfect wedding would have been.

But it didn't stop him trying to imagine. Not today.

They'd wanted a quiet wedding, somewhere out of the way...


End file.
